Status effects
Status effects,Mega Man X: Command Mission (English version) and other games also known as ,Mega Man X: Command Mission (Japanese version and English manual) and ,Mega Man Legends 2 instruction manual are effects that temporary modify a character's status, either in a positive or negative way. It appears in several Mega Man games, specially in the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force series. Temporary Invincibility An unnamed status present in most games, usually nicknamed as "temporary invincibility" or "flashing". After getting hit, the target (usually player and boss characters) becomes invincible for a brief moment, its body flashing during this period. This doesn't work against some lethal hazards, such as pitfalls. Spikes are notable for being lethal even in this state in the first Mega Man game, but in Mega Man 2 onward it becomes safe to touch them while flashing. Aback Aback appears in the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force series. It literally takes targets aback, usually when hit by strong attacks, and temporarily immobilizes them. If the target doesn't become temporarily invincible by this, it will be open for another attack. Aback (or a similar unnamed status) also appears in other Mega Man games. Notable examples are Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10, where Proto Man goes aback further than Mega Man and Bass, and Mega Man IV, where the power of a Charge Shot causes Mega Man to move aback. In some games bosses flinch when hit by their weakness. Berserk appears in the Mega Man X: Command Mission. The target goes out of control, randomly attacking both enemies and allies with standard attacks. It is automatically cured after 8 turns or in the end of the battle, and can be treated with items. Zero, in his Absolute Zero Hyper Mode, can undergo a unique form of Berserk if his LE is at 25% or lower when his next turn comes up. It is a lasting effect that cannot be undone with a Cooler item. It can only be cured if his LE increases to at least 26% or if he strikes himself. Blind appears in the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force series. The target can't see enemies and will attack at random. It also appears in Mega Man X: Command Mission, where it changes the target's hit ratio against enemies by -25% and the hit ratio from enemies by +50%. It remains after battles, needing to be treated with items or special conditions. Bind appears in Mega Man X: Command Mission. It reduces the target's speed, thus decreasing its turns. It is automatically cured after 8 turns or at the end of the battle, and can be treated with items. Bubble appears in Mega Man Battle Network 6 and the Mega Man Star Force series. It temporarily immobilizes targets by encasing them in a bubble. Encased targets receive double damage from Elec attacks, triple if they are of the Aqua element. It lasts for about 2 seconds or when encased targets are hit. Burned appears in Mega Man Legends 2. Mega Man Volnutt is set on fire and his life quickly decreases until the flames extinguish. While the status isn't lethal, it can easily drop his life to 0, leaving him vulnerable to attacks. The Flame Barrier protects him from this status. Mega Man 7, Mega Man: The Power Battle, and the Mega Man Zero series also have a similar unnamed status, except that it stuns the target for a few seconds and causes a set amount of damage. Confuse appears in the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force series. The target becomes confused, acting randomly for a short time. DOA appears in Mega Man X: Command Mission. Attacks with this status have a chance of instantly defeating targets with one hit, regardless of their remaining Life Energy. Energy Leak appears in Mega Man Legends 2. Special Weapon energy decreases and the Mega Buster is weakened. Freeze appears in Mega Man X: Command Mission, the Mega Man Battle Network series, and the Mega Man Star Force series. It temporarily immobilizes targets by freezing them. In Mega Man X: Command Mission, it lasts for 8 turns, until either the one afflicted is struck or the end of the battle, and can end sooner with items. Frozen units take double damage from any attack. In the Mega Man Battle Network series, certain attacks can freeze enemies, such as IceMan.EXE's attacks or the Freeze Bomb battlechip. Frozen enemies cannot move or attack, though they do eventually thaw out. In Mega Man Battle Network 6 specifically, any Aqua-element attacks on ice panels freeze the target, and frozen targets take double damage from Break-element attacks. In the Mega Man Star Force series, it lasts for about 2 seconds or until the target is hit. Frozen targets receive double damage from Break attacks. Mega Man 7, Mega Man: The Power Battle, and the Mega Man Zero series also have a similar unnamed status, lasting for about 1-2 seconds. Mega Man Legends 2 has an unnamed status that acts like "Burned", the extreme cold rapidly decreasing Mega Man's life. Gravity appears in Mega Man Star Force 3. The targets becomes unable to move from its current panel, but is still able to do other actions, like attacking and defending. HP Bug appears in the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force series. During battle, the target's HP has a bug and starts decreasing, the speed depending on what caused it. HP will not go below 1. Paralyzed appears in the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force series. The target is paralyzed for about three seconds and is vulnerable to attacks. also appears in Mega Man Legends 2, where it slows Mega Man Volnutt's movement. The Light Barrier nullifies this status. Virus is a status from Mega Man X5 and Mega Man X: Command Mission that causes the target to be infected by a virus and start losing health. In Mega Man X: Command Mission, infected targets receive up to 5% LE damage at the end of each turn. It remains after battles, needing to be treated with items or special conditions. In Mega Man X5, the Sigma Virus temporarily causes damage to X, but Zero becomes invincible for a short period with this status. Trivia * In Mega Man Battle Network 2, due to a glitch, if an enemy is paralyzed and then frozen with the Freeze Bomb chip, they will remain frozen for the rest of the battle, thereby making the battle ridiculously easy. See also *Aura *Barrier *Invisible *Elements *Panel *Recovery *Stone Body *Navi Customizer *Ability Wave References Category:Gameplay